slovknigfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Sporting, Sport (adj)
FROM FACEBOOK: *Steeven Radzikowski ‎.. Dražen Buvač napisal: "By li bylo možno rěkati "sportovna organizacija" vměsto "sportova organizacija". My južnjaci kažemo "sportska". Sportova je za nas velmi čudno, ali sportovna by bylo svršeno." __________ Izigryvatel'= SPORTOVNY, SPORTOVNA, SPORTOVNO, SPORTOVNE RU: спортивный BE: спартыўны UK: спортивний PL: sportowy CS: sportovní SK: športové SL: športen HR: sportski BS: sportski SR: спортски MK: спортски BG: спортен – sportivni: 1.5 glasy (192 mln. govoriteli) – sportovni: 0.5 glasy (12 mln. govoriteli) – spartiŭni: 0.5 glasy (9 mln. govoriteli) GLASY = 2.5 GOVORITELI = 213 mln. <<<<<<<< – sportovi: 1 glasy (50 mln. govoriteli) – športove: 0.5 glasy (6 mln. govoriteli) GLASY = 1.5 GOVORITELI = 56 mln. – sportski: 1 glasy (21 mln. govoriteli) GLASY = 1 GOVORITELI = 21 mln. – športen: 0.5 glasy (2 mln. govoriteli) – sporten: 0.5 glasy (9 mln. govoriteli) GLASY = 1 GOVORITELI = 11 mln.1 November at 20:34 ·Like *http://www.facebook.com/ijzeren.janJan van Steenbergen HSB: sportowski CSB: sportojski Glasovanje: -ivny: 2 glasy (RU-UK-BE) -ovy: 1,5 glasy (PL-SK) -ski: 1 glas (SH, MK) -ny: 1 glas (SL, BG) -ovny: 0,5 glas (CZ) -ovski: 0 glas (HSB-DSB) Tak že myslim, že izigra forma "sportivny".2 November at 03:35 ·Like *http://www.facebook.com/ijzeren.janJan van Steenbergen Izvinijte: HSB: sportowski, DSB sportojski, CSB szpòrtowy2 November at 03:40 ·Like *http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100000506858397Bojan Antić To sut malije differencji. Ne sut važnije.2 November at 03:54 ·Like ·1 *http://www.facebook.com/steeven.radzikowskiSteeven Radzikowski ‎.. Rod --- Slovjanski ----- Novoslovienskij -M SPORTIVNY ------ SPORTIVNIJ -Ž ---- SPORTIVNA ------ SPORTIVNA -S SPORTIVNO ------ SPORTIVNE -MN --- SPORTIVNE ------ SPORTIVNI --- SPORTIVNE (dual) Komentari?2 November at 09:01 ·Like *http://www.facebook.com/vojtech.merunkaVojtěch Merunka ‎-skij jest univerzalnij suffix. Vsi jemu razumijut. -nij jest takože možnij -ovnij jest čs+rus, no južni možno imajut problem.2 November at 13:15 ·Like *http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100002598322205Siriso Masri Јако добро, же не знају, когдаже јест треба користивати -ниј или -скиј. :-) Благославіени худи духом, јих бо буде кралјевство небеске :-)2 November at 13:25 ·Like ·1 *http://www.facebook.com/vojtech.merunkaVojtěch Merunka ‎-SKIJ ne jest -OVSKIJ !!! sportskij, sportska, sportske, sportsko ???2 November at 13:46 ·Like *http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100002598322205Siriso Masri Ніекдіе ја јесм уже писал, же имаје логику и спортовскиј...Кого, чего јест та веч? Генитив плурала> кралјев, спортов, жен(ъ)... и из того јест кралјевскиј, спортовскиј, жен(ъ)скиј (не имајеме женаскиј), матер(еј)скиј; Генитив сингулара > матере из того матер(е)скиј (не имајеме мат(и)скиј). Генитивне съјединіеније говори, же једна веч или бытост належи другеј вечи или бытости. Чутије матере => субстантивум номинатив + субстантивум генитив = Матерске чутије => адјектив (или субстантивум в генитивіе плус суффих адјективи -скиј) + субстантивум номинатив. This is for english: The possessive case (abbreviated pos or poss) of a language is a grammatical case used to indicate a relationship of possession. It is not the same as the genitive case, which can express a wider range of relationships, though the two have similar meanings in many languages.2 November at 14:08 ·Like ·1 *http://www.facebook.com/steeven.radzikowskiSteeven Radzikowski ‎.. Vojta - ale, tak kak Jan vanS napisal - forma "sportivny / sportivnij" jest izigratelem. Takože, naš prijatel' Dražen Buvač už napisal: "By li bylo možno rěkati "sportovna organizacija" vměsto "sportova organizacija". My južnjaci kažemo "sportska". Sportova je za nas velmi čudno, ali sportovna by bylo svršeno." RU: спортивный BE: спартыўны UK: спортивний PL: sportowy CS: sportovní SK: športové SL: športen HR: sportski BS: sportski SR: спортски MK: спортски BG: спортен HSB: sportowski CSB: sportojski Glasovanje: -ivny: 2 glasy (RU-UK-BE) -ovy: 1,5 glasy (PL-SK) -ski: 1 glas (SH, MK) -ny: 1 glas (SL, BG) -ovny: 0,5 glas (CZ) -ovski: 0 glas (HSB-DSB)2 November at 15:27 ·Like *http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100002598322205Siriso Masri sportov + nij, sportov + na, sportov + ne jest OK, i ako ne imajeme pravila, kdieže davati nij ili skij, tako to jest absulotno priimajemo.2 November at 15:33 ·Like *http://www.facebook.com/steeven.radzikowskiSteeven Radzikowski ‎.. Siriso - Vidij tu: http://steen.free.fr/slovianski/word_formation.html#suffixes NOUN TO ADJECTIVE: Adjectives (in the sense of: pertaining to something) are derived from nouns by means of three suffixes: >> "-SKI" if the original noun is a geographical name or entity or a person (usually a profession) >> "-JI" in the case of animals, other persons or divine entities, or >> "-NY" in other cases: žena „woman” > ženski „female, feminine” moře „sea” > morski „related to the sea” človek „human, person” > človečji „human” koň „horse” > konji „horse's” noč „night” > nočny „nocturnal, night-” pismo „letter” > pisemny (related to a letter) There can be a few irregularly formed adjectives, too. To derive an adjective that expresses „having the characteristics of”, the suffix "-OVY" can be used: pomaranča „orange (fruit)” > pomarančovy „orange (colour)” To derive an adjective that expresses similarity to something, the suffix "-OVATY" is used: malpa „monkey” > malpovaty „ape-like” To derive an adjective that expresses the absence of something, we use the prefix "BEZ-" in combination with the suffix "-NY": glava „head” > bezglavny „headless” nadeja „hope” > beznadejny „hopeless”Slovianski – Word formationsteen.free.frThe pages of Slovianski, the language all Slavs can understand2 November at 15:42 ·Like ·1 · *http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100002598322205Siriso Masri Thx Stivi, potrebuju to si prečitati.2 November at 16:05 ·Like *http://www.facebook.com/steeven.radzikowskiSteeven Radzikowski ‎.. .. NOTE: The Slovianski team has formulated its language rules over the last five years, after careful review and consideration of all Slavic languages - not just specific Western and specific Southern langauges. The VOTING SYSTEM - which is one criterium to help make decisions about which word to use in our LEXICONS -http://steen.free.fr/slovianski/voting_machine.html - is likewise derived from the collaborative efforts over these last 5 years. It is the reason we use the adjectival endings: "-y, -a, -o, -e" and the 1st person plural verb ending of: "-mo" or "-emo": SLOVIANSKI PRESENT-TENSE ROOT ENDINGS: >> when the present-tense root ends in a vowel: -m, -š, -Ø, -mo, -te, -jut; >> when the present-tense root ends in a consonant: -u, -eš, -e, -emo, -ete, -ut. Notes: In the case of the consonantal stems, -k and -g become -č and -ž before -e. Thus: mog-eš > možeš, etc. In the first person singular, -ju can be used instead of -m, and -em instead of -u. In the case of i-stems, the 3rd person plural ending -ijut can be substituted by -et, which is closer to how most natural Slavic languages handle this situation. ___________ .....This is not to say that the Novoslovienskij forms do not work - they do. In fact, our earlier "SLOVIOSKI" version included adjectival endings of: "-IJ, -JA, -JO and -JE" so that they could be more easily transliterated into Cyrillic forms better readable by the largest Slavic speaking group - the EASTERN BRANCH. But, we ultimately chose to use word-forms that followed a majority format of the MODERN SLAVIC LANGUAGES. I still favour these over the StaroSlovjanske forms.http://steen.free.fr/slovianski/voting_machine.htmlVoting Machine for Slovianskisteen.free.frThe pages of Slovianski, the language all Slavs can understand2 November at 16:11 ·Like · *http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1424387146Jan Vít ‎:) panowie, dobra diskusija, no pri pisaniji člankov ne jest možno vse slova gledati v slovnikie, bo to byh članok pisal 10 časin v miestie 1 časiny. Niekogda jest potrebno improvizirovati, a u slova Sport myslim ne jest važno ako li imame sportnij, sportskij, sportovskij, sportni, to slovo je razumieno vsimi, a kto ne razumi sije legke slovo, ne bude razumiet vierodostojno ništo.3 November at 03:01 ·Unlike ·4 *http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1329723772Dražen Buvač Uh, Uh, Uh něki od vas sut me pogrěšno razuměli. My južnjaci imamo za adjektivy i adverby nastavky i sky,ska,sko i ny,na,no i ki,ka,ko. Ali nemamo nikogda na ovy,ova,ovo. ov, ova, ovo ili in,ina,ino imajut u nas liše prisvojny adjektivy, ktory odgovarajut/odmavjajut na pitanje čiji, čija, čije, znači liše živo sušćestvo. A ako govorimo o nadležnosti k prědmetom, togda korystimo nastavki sky, ska, sko. npr. Mirkov avtobus vs gradski avtobus. Znači, ako se kaže sportovy klub, nam je neprijetno razuměti to. Ali ako kažemo sportovny ili sportyvny togda je super, nema problemov.3 November at 09:07 ·Like ·1 *http://www.facebook.com/steeven.radzikowskiSteeven Radzikowski ‎.. Jane, Ja soglasim s toboju. Vsaki pisatel' može koristati svoj omilgena kakoslova/priložitielna sufiks. Moj cel' predstaviti analiza slova "sport___" v raznyh slovjanskih jezykah, je pokazati kak my izbiramo koja rječ že večinstvo čitatelev izrazume. Ale, Dražen and Siriso pisajut o nečego drugogo. Ja myslim že oni pisajut o različe medžu prostoju posvojnoju formoju - protiv - adjektivnoju. Myslim, že srbo'hrvatski, česki i slovači jezyki imajut specialne posvojne formy, koji ruski i polski ne imajut - ili ne vyše koristajut. Da?3 November at 10:05 ·Like *http://www.facebook.com/steeven.radzikowskiSteeven Radzikowski ‎*omiljena3 November at 10:06 ·Like *http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1424387146Jan Vít ok, to ne je problem.3 November at 10:24 ·Like *http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1424387146Jan Vít iz vsih vaših predloženih, myslim da by bylo najlepše...sportivna organizacija + sportivnij vodž etc. da ?3 November at 10:25 ·Like ·1 *http://www.facebook.com/vojtech.merunkaVojtěch Merunka Dobro, uvažaju Vaši rabotu poslednih 5 godin. No pomnijte jedin jasnij lingvističnij fakt: Slovienske -SKIJ,A,E,O jest rovne s grečskim -ΚΟΣ,Η,ΟΝ i latinskim -CUS,A,UM. Ne jest to samo geografičska lokacija. Jest to UNIVERZALNIJ postfix tvorenija priložnikov znajemij v mnogih indoevropskih jezykah (napr. germanski skandinavski takože imajut -SKA).4 November at 13:16 ·Like ·3 *http://www.facebook.com/steeven.radzikowskiSteeven Radzikowski ‎.. Vojta napisal: "Dobro, uvažaju Vaši rabotu poslednih 5 godin. No pomnijte jedin jasnij lingvističnij fakt: Slovienske -SKIJ,A,E,O jest rovne s grečskim -ΚΟΣ,Η,ΟΝ i latinskim -CUS,A,UM. Ne jest to samo geografičska lokacija. Jest to UNIVERZALNIJ postfix tvorenija priložnikov znajemij v mnogih indoevropskih jezykah (napr. germanski skandinavski takože imajut -SKA)." Vojta, hvala. No, ja jesem pomyšlim, že naš medžuslovjanski jezyk ne bylo osnoveno na universalnyh formah indoevropskih jezykov, ale zamesto sego, na společnyh formah segodnjašnyh govoritelev. A to je povod, že my imamo sledno pravilo: NOUN TO ADJECTIVE: Adjectives (in the sense of: pertaining to something) are derived from nouns by means of three suffixes: >> "-SKI" if the original noun is a geographical name or entity or a person (usually a profession) >> "-JI" in the case of animals, other persons or divine entities, or >> "-NY" in other5 November at 08:54 ·Unlike ·2 *http://www.facebook.com/vojtech.merunkaVojtěch Merunka Steevene, to jest dobre imati taki točni zakony. Ja s'glasim. I ješte prošu jih lučše precizovati: sut ovi prefixy ke korenu ili k drugemu tvaru? konkretno: -NY jest suffix na koren (SPORT-NY)? ili na possessivum (SPORTOV-NY)? itd...5 November at 09:40 ·Like *http://www.facebook.com/steeven.radzikowskiSteeven Radzikowski ‎.. SPORT-IV-NY5 November at 10:03 ·Like *http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1424387146Jan Vít ali to znači že je potrebno vsi slova gledati v slovnikie ? jaj, take meždunarodne slova jako...sport, lekar, pacijent, sut razumieni vsimi bez obzira ako li napišem sportnij, sportovij, sportivnij. Dla mojego mnenija by bylo više legkše vzati jasnij i vsimi znanij KORIEN + PREFIX.6 November at 08:44 ·Like *http://www.facebook.com/steeven.radzikowskiSteeven Radzikowski KOREN' + PREFIX ili: KOREN' + SUFFIX ? :) Ale, s slovom "sport-", večinstvo jezykov imajut sufiksy "-*vn-*, a ne "-ski". Ale, jesli ty by hcel upotrebjati "sportskij" - tak, možes. Ja hcem, aby "sportivny" / "sportivnij" bude našim oficial'nim slovom - jerbo večinstvo jezykov imajut sufiksy "-*vn-*, a ne "-ski".6 November at 10:18 ·Like *http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1424387146Jan Vít greška, jasno že suffix6 November at 10:23 ·Like *http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1424387146Jan Vít aa, razumim, jasno že sportivni može byti oficialnim slovom bo jest najviše razumiene, to je jasno.6 November at 10:24 ·Like *http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1424387146Jan Vít ali ja jesm myslel na takij slučaj, kogda ne maš v rukie slovnik, ili ne imaš čas gledati v slovnikie, v takim slučaji by bylo dobro imati niejako relativno legke i bystre rešenije.6 November at 10:26 ·Like *http://www.facebook.com/steeven.radzikowskiSteeven Radzikowski ‎.. Očevidno, kda piše se šibko, bude koristati ktoro-bud' slovo podhode najdobrej (tak kak sejčas moj izbor slova "podhode"). No, važno jest, že naš leksykon ima slov, koji sut najdobrejše, najvyše universalne rječi dla naših pisatelev - vkľučajuči stare slovjanske rječi, kodgy moderne slova ne jestvovajut.6 November at 11:03 ·Like *http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1424387146Jan Vít Stewe...to je očevidno i jasno, ja nimam ništo protiv leksikonu, leksikon je perfektnij.6 November at 11:05 ·Like *http://www.facebook.com/steeven.radzikowskiSteeven Radzikowski ‎.. Хорошо6 November at 11:08 ·Like *http://www.facebook.com/ijzeren.janJan van Steenbergen Jane, pozrij tu: http://steen.free.fr/slovianski/word_formation.html#suffixes. Tu imamo už spisok najvažnějših sufiksov, kotore možno koristati, kogda nema slova v slovniku ili kogda člověk ne hoče/ne ima časa do poiskanja slov. SPORTNY, SPORTIVNY i t.d. je situacija podobna do n.p. RELIGIJNY/RELIGIOZNY. V prvom slučaju je to regularny pridavnik od čudžego imennika, v drugom je to slovjansko izdanje čudžego pridavnika. Najlučše, čo možno sdělati, to prosto čisliti glåsy.Slovianski – Word formationsteen.free.frThe pages of Slovianski, the language all Slavs can understand6 November at 12:12 ·Like · *http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1424387146Jan Vít ok, hvala za informaciju.6 November at 12:27 ·Like